Alone
by TeaCupSammy
Summary: Zim is left alone when Dib leaves for some business stuff. Zim trys to get over Dib's absence but he just can't ZADR!


**So this one is based on my friend Kelsey who i reffer to a Dib leaving for oregon last weekend. But ya this one was a little hard to write I had lots of trouble but ya I like it and I hope you do too. More fic's coming soon! love ya guys to death!**

Alone...

Day 1

"Zim seriously, YOUR GOING TO LIVE! I'm only going to be gone for a couple of days." I looked down at the ground. "Zim I get it your scared so am I, I mean who wouldnt be it's our first time being away from each other for days since we first met. I love you" Dib put his hand on my chin and raised my head. I looked into those great big honey eyes *fucking glasses are in the way :P* all I could think about is how i wasn't going to see them waking up with me for the next couple of days. Dib leaned toward my face and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, after minutes of looking into each others eyes. I could tell he needed to leave *inferior human traffic*. I opened the door for him and he was gone. just like that the one thing that I dearly loved was gone.

"Well, Gir what do you have planned for Dib and I-... I mean what do you want to do today?" my Gir unit just shrugged and stood there so I waved my hand, signaling him to leave my presence. Time passed and i found myself periodicly walking around the house staring at the door ... a lot.

I fell asleep on the couch later that night.

Day 2

I woke up to the smell of fresh waffles. My first instinct was to go into the kitchen and get ready to be served by the Dib, but as I walked over the threshold of the kitchen door I saw Gir sitting on the floor eatting the last syrup covered waffle.

Gir no longer makes food for me since I have Dib. Me being the lazy Irken I am was too lazy to even go to the cabbinet and get a bad of potato chips. As I walked back into the room of livingness, I looked at the door and then at the couch. The couch was soooooo far away from where I was standing, so I walked over to the door and sat on the floor in front of it. I stared at the for a long time until i eventually fell asleep.

Day 3

Like 2 a.m.

_"Dib? wake up. DIB! come on stop lieing to Zim I'll punish you WAKE UP!" All he did was lay there breathless, eyes closed, no pulse. my Dib he was gone. Forever._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted so loud that I almost woke up Gir. I was officaily awake and I really didn't want to fall asleep but with the lack of food and energy I decided to fall asleep AGAIN. I didn't understand why my Pak wasn't absorbing any energy from my sleeping.

I slept all day on the hard floor infront of the door.

Day 4

I was awake for only a few minutes when Gir tried to offer me a raw potato. I have suspicion that it's the same potato he was yelling at the day I found out that I was no longe- was never an Invader. I closed my eyes for just a few seconds and again I was out like a light just trying to let the days pass till I can be with my Dib once more.

Day 5

I hear a faint voice saying my name as I felt my torso being lifted off the ground.

"Zim wake up right now! I'm not letting this happen not now!" I opened my eyes to see Dibs beautiful face and those honey colored eyes. He tried to give me a glass of water but with a quick burst of energy I pushed the glass away got my arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. In this process I spilt water all over my arm but I was enjoying this kiss too much to feel the burns.

We pulled away from the kiss our lips only a few centimeters away from one another "I missed you." I blacked out.

Day 6

I assume I was awake within the last 24 hours because I had a bad stomach ache as if I had been stuffed with food. I looked to my right to find Dib looking down at me with his back against the headborad of the bed with his left arm around me. ith my head on his chest... his bare fleshy chest, I looked up at him. His eyes were closed but when he felt the movement of my head on his chest he opened them.

"Zim I-" I knew what he was going to say but I had to stop him.

"It's not your fault that Zim can't stand being away from the most important part of my life. I'm sorry that I love you too much to care for my well being." I looked away from his face as I felt these things humans call tears swell up in my eyes. I had only experienced these tears a few times but they sure did burn. They started to flow down my face burning every second along their way down my face.

"Zim your all I have left. I'm not going to lose you I love you." Dib began to tear up too. We kissed and didn't seem to stop for the next couple minutes. We layed there and day dreamed the day away. I could only think of what would have happened if I hadn't met Dib. He's the only thing that keeps me sane.

**AWWWWWWW How cute! I hope you guys enjoyed my 3rd FIC :) sorry for any misspelled words and stuffs but ya i really like this one :) hope you did too!**


End file.
